Jake Smith
Jake Smith is a character featured in the creepypasta fanfiction "A cristal doll". He is a minor character of the story, and only is mentionned in the story via Hallane Smith. Appearance Jake is a blond 15 years old boy, who's around 185cm tall. He is pretty thin and has a clear skin tone, if not the clearest of the family with his mother's. His hair is thin, and ends at the middle of his neck. His eyes are as green as an emerald. Surprisingly, he doesn't have any mole, while all of his little brothers and his mother have. He looks a lot like his father, except for his eyes. He also has a long nose, thin lips, and pierced ears. Personality Jake is a good big brother, but also an adorable son. While he takes care of his mother whenever he can (by helping her making meals, doing the laundry or cleaning his room and his brothers'), he can also be pretty mature for his age. While dealing with Hallane, he can look pretty harsh and mean to him, yet he only wants him to get mentally stronger and to calm himself down. Though, when his violent brother is calmer, or whenever he is with one of his other brothers, Jake's kinder and sweeter. He also is very caring about his family, especially his mother, Hallane and Nahey, since Angelo is pretty smart and "normal" already. He also tends to be very mefying towards men that enters his life in any way, because of his backstory. He also gets pretty timid with girls and boys of his age, which is a real contrast between his home life and school life. History Jake is Améthyste's first son, thus the older. Once he could remember things (around 3), Jake'd seen things a child shouldn't see, such as his father cheating on his wife with a man, then raping that man's daughter. Living with him almost one more year, he couldn't talk about it to anyone. His mother discovering the truth, she took him with her and lived for 4 years with another man, taking her revenge on this man. But, unfortunately for her and Jake, the man who made her pregnant again was another monster: discovering she already had another man before him, he started beating her, hurting her and manipulate her in front of Jake's eyes, when he wasn't the one being beat down with this man's punches. While her pregnancy was around 7 months, she left with Jake in another town, only to protect her sons. Once she gave birth to the twins (Jake being 8 at that moment), a kind doctor morally supported Jake and acted pretty kind to him, understanding how traumatized he must've been; which he'd been grateful for a few years later. Getting helped by that doctor (Mr.Marienn), Jake could grow up in a sane and good place, and develop a surprisingly good "maternal fiber" at his young age. Despite being helped, the horrible memories his father'd put in his head truly shocked him when he grew up old enough to understand, and since that moment, he assured himself he had to protect both his brothers and mother from other men, and that he'd mefy anyone approaching his family. Thus, seeing the aggressiveness Hallane already had when he was only a few years old, Jake teached him to pass his anger and violence on his body rather than their mother's or his twin's. This distrust was pretty strong when her mother met another man, Nahey's father. Though, this man truly was a kind, caring, lovely one. Unfortunately, Jake didn't have the time to know him well, nor his little brothers, since he got killed by Jake's father one year after Améthyste met him, when she was 4 months pregnant. Jake, who was 11 at that moment (Hallane & Angelo being 4), took a gun and shot him in the chest to protect himself and his whole family. Fortunately (or not), he didn't die, and Jake didn't become a murderer. Still, he always thought he killed this monster, and that he'd be ready to do it again if it meant he could protect his family that way. When Hallane disappeared, he panicked and went to search for him, sending police patrols to go find him, in vain. He won't ever know where he is, and won't even know he's got killed. Relationships and attitudeEdit Hallane Smith Jake loves his little brother, even if he's 8 years older than him. He sees him sometimes as an annoying brat, but still helped him get nursed and taken in the psychiatric department, since he was too unstable for the pediatric one. He lets Hallane pass all of his anger and frustration on his body, getting hurt by his little brother countless times. However, he loves him despite all he's done, and even shows him some love by hugging him and stroking his hair whenever he does something right or acts less violent, or just excuses himself. He perfectly knows that his brother needs a lot of love and care, so he praises him indirectly. Unfortunately, Hallane is pretty reticent with talking to him about personnal problems, what worries him. Angelo Smith Jakes loves Hallane's twin, even if he's 8 years older than him. Since he is the most calm of his three brothers, Jake doesn't spend as much time with him as the two others. But whenever he does, he reads him books, sometimes romans he likes, and that he can understand, like the Harry Potter series, but mainly reads with him DC comics books or Marvel books. He also lets him read some mangas, but it's pretty rare. He also likes to help him with his homework; and to let him cook with their mother. Though, he can get pretty worried with him taking care of Hallane, and often asks him if he needs something. He also helps him to get to sleep. Nahey Smith Jakes adores his youngest brother, and treats him like a small prince. He loves to play with him, and to take care of him like a father would. He also helps him to talk, and tries to teach him simple things. Though, he lets this task to Hallane, who seems to be having fun doing so. He also feeds him, and used to hug him along with her mom. He also acts like a babysitter with him, and treats him more like his son than his little brother, for the moment, that is. Améthyste Smith Jake has a fusionnal and lovely relationship with his mother. Since he was the first to know her, he can get a bit jealous when all his three brothers monopolize her for too long, but that's to be expected. Though, he always helped her whenever he could, and used to make the task of being a mother easier for her, by taking care of his brothers or by doing some housechores. He sometimes cooks with her and Angelo, and helps his brothers at school or with learning in general. Though he is adorable with her, he wants to protect her at all costs, and will act pretty harsh to anyone offending her or not treating her like a Queen. Hyldiya Marienn Jake isn't really seen interacting with Hyldiya himself a lot, but he still is grateful for what he's done. He also kind of admired him in a way, to be able to help people so easily and so sincerely was really rare, and he learned it more and more by growing up. Though, he guessed that the one Hallane loved was his son, and found this pretty cute.